A Merman Prince
by ghina'Baekkie
Summary: "Aku berjanji akan terus bernyanyi untukmu. Dengan begitu, mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi."-Baekhyun / "Kenapa meminta maaf? Kalau tidak ingin berpisah, ya jangan berpisah."-Sehun. HunBaek pair. EXO fanfiction. DLDR


Title : A Merman Prince

Author : ghina'baekkie

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rated : T

Lenght : One Shot

A/N : Annyeong ^^ aku balik lagi bawa ff HunBaek. Dan untuk yang minta sequel dari ff Magnet, hehehe aku belum dapet idenya. Emang rencana nya aku ga pengen di buat sequel, tapi karna rata-rata pada minta sequel jadi aku pikirkan lagi deh untuk buat sequelnya.. Jadi di tunggu aja ya.. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo bertebaran, this is yaoi**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading All ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan musim panas. Di bawah sinar matahari yang terik, dan bunyi ombak di laut. Berdiri seorang pemuda manis berambut ungu kemerah-merahan, dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya yang putih, dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans hitam panjang. Pemuda manis itu bernama Baekhyun.

"Waaa... Lautnya indah!" Teriak Baekhyun. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan angin laut menerpanya hingga menerbangkan helaian rambut-rambutnya. Saat ini, ia berdiri di atas karang tepi laut. Karang yang menjorok ke arah laut.

"Fuuuh... Ayah dan ibu.. sebentar lagi akan bercerai. Saat libur musim panas seperti ini, aku malah dititipkan di rumah kakek dan nenek yang jauh." Saat ini, Baekhyun dititipkan kedua orang tuanya di rumah kakek dan neneknya yang berada di Bucheon, di dekat laut.

"Mereka bilang mereka harus saling bicara. Huuaaa... Sudah tidak bisa hidup bersama lagi. Saat begini, lebih baik menyanyi saja! Dengan begitu, semua bebanku bisa kulupakan!" Kata Baekhyun. Ia pun mulai menyanyi dengan semangat. Bahkan dia mulai memakai koreografi untuk nyanyiannya, ck. -_-

Dari laut, sesosok pemuda tampak melihatnya dari balik karang yang besar. Karena, terlalu bersemangat menyanyi sampai memakai koreografi, Baekhyun pun tidak sengaja menginjak batu kecil hingga menyebabkannya terpeleset dan terjatuh ke dalam laut.

**BYUURR!**

**"UWAAA..."**

**BLEP ... BLEP ... BLEP ...**

"Eomma! Bagaimana ini? Aku..tidak bisa berenang!" kata Baekhyun dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pakai pelampung saja masih mau tenggelam!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan datang menolongnya dan membawanya ke tepi laut. 'Siapa itu? Seperti..manusia ikan...' Pikir Baekhyun sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

••••

"Hoi! Kau.. Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan -sekaligus cantik- itu. "Waa.. keren, orang yang cantik." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. "AKU TANYA! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" Tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan kasar, ia juga memencet hidung Baekhyun. "Eoh? N..ne." Jawab Baekhyun.

'Namja, tapi wajahnya seperti yeoja tapi tetap saja.. dia kasar.' pikir Baekhyun. Duh Baekhyun, kau tidak sadar apa? Bahkan kau sendiri lebih cantik dari yeoja, ckckck. -_-

"Ah... T..terima kasih sudah menolongku! Kau pandai sekali berenang!" Kata Baekhyun. "Tentu saja! Aku ini manusia ikan!" Jawab pemuda itu.

Baekhyun terdiam. "Heh?" Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu, dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, lalu menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Aihh kyeoptaaa . "Kau mempunyai kaki dan bisa berjalan. Kau seorang namja kan? Oh, di pulau ini orang yang pandai berenang disebut begitu, ya?!" Tanya Baekhyun polos. "Sama sekali tidak percaya ya. Ya sudahlah." Jawab pemuda itu dengan kesal.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kau?" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Oh Sehun." Jawab pemuda tampan itu. Suara pemuda itu indah, sedikit rendah dan jelas.

"Hng? Sehun, apa kau juga latihan vokal?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak." Jawab Sehun. "Tapi... suaramu.." Baekhyun heran. "Kau pasti pandai bernyanyi?!" Kata Baekhyun dengan semangat. Sehun pun mulai bernyanyi untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. Ternyata suaranya parah, dia... buta nada!

"Maaf.." Kata Baekhyun, ia meminta maaf karena merasa menyinggung Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu nada! Seandainya aku bisa bernyanyi seperti Baekhyun tadi!" Jawab Sehun. Ternyata, tadi dia melihat Baekhyun bernyanyi.

"Jadi, kau tidak membenci lagu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak, tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak tahu nada." Jawab Sehun seadanya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Di depan laut, tidak akan ada orang yang menilaimu. Jadi, bernyanyilah sebisamu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan diiringi senyuman manis dari bibirnya, hingga matanya pun membentuk bulan sabit. Satu kata yang ada di pikiran Sehun, 'cantik'.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Entah ada apa dengan perasaan Sehun, sehingga baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan yang menyenangkan dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Apakah Sehun jatuh cinta? Jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang baru di kenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan, Sehun, dan author yang tahu. Hehehe..

••••

Hari menjelang malam.

"Hei! Ayo ikut ke rumahku, ada yang ingin kuperdengarkan!" Ajak Baekhyun. "Maaf, manusia ikan tidak bisa meninggalkan laut terlalu lama." Kata Sehun.

'What the?! Jadi, manusia ikan lagi?' Batin Baekhyun.

"Hmm, baiklah. Besok aku akan datang lagi ke sini. Sampai jumpa besok!" Kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun si 'manusia ikan' adalah namja yang menarik.

••••

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi Baekhyun sudah rapih dan siap untuk pergi ke laut. Saat sampai di laut, ia melihat Sehun yang sedang berenang.

**DEG!**

'Sehun..indah! Seperti.. Seperti..'

"H..hebat! Sehun seperti... PUTRI DUYUNG!" Baekhyun memuji dan memandang Sehun penuh kagum, tapi harga diri Sehun seperti terbelah dua karena dikatai PUTRI oleh Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu putri, hah?!" Tanya Sehun dengan kesal. "A..aku memuji kok!" Jawab Baekhyun.

'Gawat! Sepertinya Sehun marah.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Ah! Aku lupa membawa handuk!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lagi? Dasar kau ini, benar-benar pelupa!" Kata Sehun. "Pasirnya akan menempel kalau kaki basah, dan aku tidak suka. Jadi, apa boleh buat, terpaksa harus lari sampai trotoar."

**HUP!**

"Uwaaaa!" Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style.

"Yakk! Turunkan aku!" Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah? Saat ini wajahnya dan wajah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak berhadapan dengan Sehun dan agar Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi percuma saja, karena Sehun sudah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Sehun pun yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan senyum jahil. "Sudah kau diam saja, atau kau mau ku cium dulu, baru kau akan diam?" Baekhyun pun langsung terdiam, tetapi wajahnya malah bertambah merah karena perkataan Sehun barusan, dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan sepanjang jalan karena Baekhyun terus-terusan mencubitinya.

Sebenarnya.. Baekhyun senang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun seperti ini.

**DEG!**

'Ada apa dengan suara jantung ini?'

**DEG!**

'Suaranya terlalu keras.'

**DEG!**

'Sepertinya terdengar oleh Sehun juga.'

••••

Sorenya, di rumah Baekhyun.

_'Neoui sesangeuro, yeorin barameul tago._

_Ne gyeoteuro, eodieseo wannyago._

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo._

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon._

_Eodideun cheongugilteni.'_

"Kenapa, ya... Lagu yang hari ini kunyanyikan beda dari biasanya?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Seperti... lagu cinta." lanjutnya.

••••

Keesokan paginya. "Hey! Lagu yang kau nyanyikan kemarin beda dengan biasanya, seperti lagu cinta." Kata Sehun. "EH?! Kok..kok tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Telinga manusia ikan tidak sama seperti manusia biasa. Telinga manusia ikan seperti ikan paus. Suara nyanyian sejauh apapun bisa terdengar." Jelas Sehun. "Mngh.." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat, padat, dan -tidak- jelas dari Sehun itu. Sepertinya ia masih tidak percaya.

"Hmm, baiklah." Ia memutar bola matanya dan menjawab penjelasan Sehun itu dengan malas.

"Hey, kau tidak percaya? Mau ku buktikan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ya, aku percaya. Hey lihat! Sepertinya akan ada festival di pantai. Nanti kita ke sana ya!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukan jarinya ke arah stand-stand yang ada di depannya. Dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Karena acara festival itu sepertinya masih lama, Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi mengelilingi pantai dahulu.

"Hei Sehun! Lihat ikan itu! Biru! Ikan itu biru!" Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berenang, dan hanya dapat melihat ikan-ikan dari tepi laut berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang habis dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

'Ya ampun, baru melihat ikan saja sudah seperti itu, ckckck.' batin Sehun.

"Iya..iya." Sehun malas menjawab karena dia sudah sering melihatnya. Ya ampun, sombong sekali dirimu, nak. -_-

"Di dalam laut pasti lebih banyak lagi. Seandainya aku bisa berenang, pasti menyenangkan bisa melihatnya." Baekhyun mengandai-andai dengan tangan yang menangkup dan mata yang berbinar-binar bintang(?).

"Mau kesana?" Ajak Sehun. "Eh?" "Tenang saja, kalau bergandengan tangan dengan manusia ikan, pasti kau bisa bernafas meski ada di dalam laut." Kata Sehun meyakinkan.

Grep!

'Rasanya itu mustahil.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Karena ada arus laut yang tak terkontrol, jangan lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Sehun.

**Deg!**

'Degup jantung ini...'

"Eoh? Tanganmu gemetar. Kalau kau takut, batalkan saja." Kata Sehun. "Eh, tidak kok, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

'Suara jantungku lebih kencang dibandingkan waktu Sehun menggendongku.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, ada aku." Kata Sehun dengan yakin, lalu ia tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Baekhyun, meyakinkan pemuda manis tersebut.

**BYUUUR!**

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam laut. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar bisa bernafas di sana. 'Benar-benar bisa bernafas! Hanya dengan bergandengan, aku bisa masuk ke dalam laut. Sehun itu, ternyata manusia ikan sungguhan!' Pikir Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba arus air laut menjadi kencang, dan tanpa sadar tautan tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun terlepas hingga menyebabkan Baekhyun dan Sehun terpisah.

"Hei Baekhyun, hati-hati!" Teriak Sehun. 'Kenapa.. tiba-tiba arusnya..!' Baekhyun tak bisa bernafas.

**CHU~**

Sehun menolongnya, dan tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Iya, MENCIUM BIBIR Baekhyun di dalam laut, lalu membawa Baekhyun naik kepermukaan.

••••

"I..itu kekuatan manusia ikan juga? Aku... langsung sembuh. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga itu CIUMAN kan!?" Kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun. "Eh, iya, hahaha.. bantuan pernafasan tadi, jadi ciuman pertamaku." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. "Tadi juga, ciuman pertamaku." Kata Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. 'Apa dia marah?' pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau lupa bawa handuk lagi? Kuambilkan dulu ya, tunggu saja disini." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sehun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Jangan-jangan, Sehun tak suka berciuman denganku? Pasti begitu! Apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya, tapi itu juga kan ciuman pertamaku!" Pikir Baekhyun.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

'Sehun kok lama? Pasti dia marah karena ciuman tadi.'

'Ah, tidak-tidak, berpikir positif Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu, makanya lama.'

'Sehun pasti cepat kembali, iyakan? Tapi...'

"Sehun kok tidak balik-balik? Mungkin terjadi sesuatu. WHA! Jangan-jangan kecelakaan!" Sebentar panik sebentar tenang itulah pikiran Baekhyun saat itu.

'Kalau sedang gelisah, aku tidak bisa menunggu. Lebih baik aku cari saja.' Baekhyun pun pergi mencari Sehun. Saat tidak sengaja ia melewati tempat festival, ternyata acara festivalnya sudah dimulai.

"Huh.. Padahal aku ingin datang dengan Sehun." Batin Baekhyun sedih. "SIAPA LAGI YANG MAU BERPARTISIPASI? TEMA LOMBA KARAOKE KALI INI ADALAH 'LAGU CINTA UNTUK KEKASIH' ! AYO SAMPAIKAN PERASAAN CINTAMU!" Kata pembawa acara pada festival tersebut. Baekhyun mengingat kembali kata-kata Sehun, bahwa telinga manusia ikan seperti paus, suara nyanyian sejauh apapun pasti terdengar. Kalau mendengarnya, Sehun pasti akan kembali!

"Saya ikut!" Baekhyun bersemangat mengikutinya. "SILAHKAN NAIK KE PANGGUNG, TUAN! KALI INI PESERTA YANG MANIS!" Kata pembawa acara. Baekhyun pun naik ke panggung. "SEBELUM MENYANYI, SILAHKAN SAMPAIKAN PERASAANMU PADANYA!" Kata pembawa acara itu lagi. "SEHUN! MAAF AKU SUDAH MENCIUMMU!" Baekhyun yang sedang memakai mic berteriak membuat suaranya itu melengking. Ia sangat bersemangat dan menyanyi dengan senang.

_'Neoui suhojaro, jeo geosen barameul makgo._

_Ne pyeoneuro, modu da deungeul dollyeodo._

_Hime gyeoun eoneu nal, ne nunmureul dakka jul._

_Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon._

_Eodideun cheongugilteni.'_

'Sehun, kau dimana? Apakah kau mendengarnya? Datanglah kesini.'

Di sisi Sehun. Sehun yang ternyata secara terpaksa diajak bicara oleh kakek Baekhyun tentang peperangan zaman dulu, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendengar suara nyanyian Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kakek Baekhyun. "Maaf kek, aku harus pergi. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi!" Begitu katanya.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Saat Sehun tiba di tempat festival, Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyanyi. "Baekhyun! Maaf! Aku terlambat!" Teriak Sehun. "Ah, aku juga minta maaf." kata Baekhyun. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun balik. "Aku pikir karena ciuman itu kau marah dan tak mau kembali." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah menunduk. Saat itu, wajah Sehun langsung memerah. "Eoh.. aku tidak marah kok, hanya saja aku.. sedikit malu." Kata Sehun pelan. Lantas Baekhyun langsung tersenyum senang mendengar bahwa Sehun tak marah padanya.

Setelah itu, "YAY! Semangkanya besar! Ayo kita makan. Cepat belah semangkanya." teriak Baekhyun. "Hadiah lombanya besar sekali." Keluh Sehun. Ya, semangka itu memang hadiah dari lomba di festival tadi. Dan Baekhyun memenangkan lomba karaokenya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di pesisiran pantai sambil menunggu matahari yang akan terbenam. Suasana canggung mulai meliputi di antara mereka berdua. "Hmm, lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi keren, hebat. Lagu cinta yang waktu itu kan?" Tanya Sehun untuk memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Eh, iya. Kau...mendengarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Tentu saja. Suara nyanyian Baekhyun, sejauh apapun akan terdengar olehku." Jawab Sehun diiringi dengan senyuman menawan darinya.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini...'

'Laut, cinta, dan lagu cinta. Sejak bertemu dengan Sehun, aku belajar banyak hal. Setiap hari menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Besok ada hal menyenangkan apa lagi, ya?' Batin Baekhyun.

••••

Besoknya di rumah kakek dan nenek Baekhyun.

**KRIIIING**

**KRIIIING**

Nenek Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari ayah Baekhyun. Katanya ayah Baekhyun akan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke kota. Baekhyun dan ayahnya hanya akan tinggal berdua, tanpa ibunya.

"Baekhyun, ayahmu ingin bicara denganmu." Panggil nenek Baekhyun kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh, aku sudah harus pulang? Kenapa?"

'Apa boleh buat. Persiapan pindah dan lainnya sudah selesai dan cukup merepotkan. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal berdua dengan ayah saja. Jangan egois, ya. Tolong kerja samanya, oke?' Kata ayah Baekhyun sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

'Sebenarnya, siapa yang egois? Aku tidak ingin pindah. Tidak ingin jauh dari teman-teman, dengan ibu juga. Lalu, gara-gara keegoisan orang dewasa, aku juga harus berpisah dengan Sehun.' Batin Baekhyun sedih.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" katanya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis semalaman sampai ia tertidur.

••••

Paginya, saat baru bangun tidur, Baekhyun mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka. Baekhyun pun pergi ke luar melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, di sana ada Sehun. "Sehun..."

"Aku mendengar suara tangisanmu semalam, aku jadi khawatir."

'Sehun menghawatirkanku? Padahal dia bilang karena jauh dari laut, dia tidak bisa ke rumahku.'

"Ada apa? Matamu merah." Tanya Sehun sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Hiks.. Sehun, aku.. aku suka.. Aku suka Sehun! Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin selamanya di pulau ini, tempat dimana ada Sehun." Kata Baekhyun sambil menangis. "Aku juga, sama." Kata Sehun.

**Grep**

"Seandainya kau bisa selamanya di sini." Kata Sehun sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun terdiam. "Sehun, aku mau kabur dari rumah!" Kata Baekhyun. "Hah? Kabur?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. "Iya, aku tidak mau di ombang-ambingkan orang tuaku. Ini waktunya melawan." Jawab Baekhyun yakin. "Eoh, baiklah, aku juga ikut pergi." Kata Sehun. "Eh, tapi.. waktu itu kau bilang manusia ikan tak boleh terlalu lama meninggalkan laut. Apa jadinya kalau terpisahkan dalam waktu lama?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sehun terdiam, lalu ia menjawab. "Hng.. Nanti aku jadi lapar sampai perutku bunyi. Ya sudah ayo pergi!" Kata Sehun cepat, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

••••

Sorenya, mereka sampai di dermaga. "Akhirnya sampai juga! Pulau ini besar ya!" Baekhyun terlihat senang. "Hei Sehun, nanti kita ke sana ya!" Ajak Baekhyun. Sehun tak memberi jawaban, karena bingung Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ternyata.. Tubuh Sehun perlahan menghilang, lenyap menjadi pasir. "SEHUN?!" Baekhyun terkejut, matanya pun membesar. "Kau kenapa Sehun? Kenapa tubuhmu menghilang?!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, bahkan ia hampir menangis melihat Sehun seperti itu.

'Apa jadinya jika terpisah dalam waktu lama?' Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Sehun waktu itu.

"Ja.. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau akan lenyap?" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun diam mematung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak penting. Soal kabur dari rumah, kalau tidak..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Sehun semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"SEHUN!"

**ZYUSH**

'Bagaimana ini? Ini gara-gara aku bilang mau kabur. Harus segera kubawa ke laut.'

"Sehun, bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai laut." Kata Baekhyun. Sedangkan tubuh Sehun semakin lama semakin ringan.

'Kalau begini terus, bisa terlambat. Seandainya bisa lompat dari karang itu.'

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun melarikan Sehun ke atas karang dimana ia pernah jatuh dulu lalu ditolong oleh Sehun.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

"Aku.. tak bisa berenang. Tapi, aku harus menyelamatkanmu!" kata Baekhyun.

"Pertama kali melihatmu, kau ada di atas karang ini ya? Aku tertarik padamu yang bernyanyi dengan riang. Saat ada didekatmu, aku jadi merasa senang. Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, kau selalu tersenyum di sisiku. Aku sangat senang.. Terima kasih." Kata Sehun. "Itu karena kau bodoh! Kau selalu muncul dengan wajah ramah. Karena ada kau, setiap hari terasa menyenangkan. Maaf, seandainya aku tak bilang ingin kabur, kau tak akan seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Itu bagus bukan? Kalau tidak ingin berpisah, ya jangan berpisah. Kalau tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, rasanya berat. Rasanya tidak bisa kalau hari berikutnya tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Tubuh Sehun semakin berkurang, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya tinggal separuh dari badannya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk terjun ke laut. "Aku.. menyukaimu." Kata Sehun, ia tersenyum lembut. "Karenanya, saat ini juga sampai saat aku lenyap nanti, asalkan ada di sisimu, aku merasa sangat bahagia." Lanjut Sehun. "Tidak! Hiks.. Tunggu! Jangan lenyap!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris sambil menangis.

'Aku memang tidak ingin berpisah. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin kalau Sehun lenyap. Aku mohon.'

"Semoga tidak terlambat!"

**BYUUUR**

Saat terjun ke laut, Baekhyun sudah tak melihat sosok Sehun lagi.

"Hei, kau kan tak bisa berenang, jangan memaksakan diri." terdengar suara Sehun. Baekhyun pun senang, namun begitu ia tersadar, Sehun sudah menghilang. Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di tepi laut.

"Aku akan menanti sampai suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil menangis.

'Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan lenyap. Sejauh apapun, kalau kau bernyanyi, maka akan sampai ke telingaku. Jadi, bernyanyilah untukku Baekhyun..' Itulah kata terakhir Sehun yang pernah didengar oleh Baekhyun.

'Aku berjanji akan terus bernyanyi untukmu, Sehun. Dengan begitu, mungkin suatu hari nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi.' Janji Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

••••

Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tetap mengikuti ayahnya ke kota. Walaupun di kota, Baekhyun tak pernah lupa bernyanyi untuk Sehun.

_'Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago, from you_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni'_

"Sehun... Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Huaaa... Akhirnya end juga, mian ne kalau endingnya rada maksa, gak sesuai harapan, dan ngegantung. Aku juga masih bingung gimana buat cerita untuk endingnya, tapi malah jadinya kaya gitu. Oh iya, ff ini aku ambil ceritanya dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama. Semoga kalian suka ya.. Terakhir...

**Review Juseyo.. ^^**


End file.
